The Other Incident
by lostieamyethyst
Summary: This is just a simple oneshot that I just had to get out of my system. Its a scene from the Incident that I changed. Don't want to give too much away. Read and tell me what u think. As a Jate fan I didn't actually want it to go this way. Jate angst


Ok so for some reason I could not get this out of my head so I figured maybe if I made it into a oneshot that might help. This is just a scene from the finale that I thought of changing in my head. Of course I hope it doesn't actually happen..ah you'll see what I mean..just read and enjoy. Jate angst.

Oh and I don't own any of the characters, they are owned by ABC and whoever else.

Kate, Sawyer and Juliet stood in rigid positions on the path that served as a small road in the jungle. Kate grasped her gun tighter as she spied the blue van swerving around the corner. She saw Hurley driving, and she hoped that Jack was with him and if not maybe they knew where he was. They needed to stop him before he made a big mistake that he would ultimately regret.

As the van stopped and the door slid open, Kate expected Jack to jump out but the face that greeted her was quite different. Sayid looked at them in shock and his face wore a puzzled expression as to why they would be stopping them. Sawyer was the first to speak up.

"Hey Muhammed, where do ya think you're going?

Sayid glanced at all of them before he answered, and Kate could have sworn that his gaze lingered on her face a little while longer. That was weird, she thought to herself.

"We need to detonate the bomb Sawyer. And we don't have much time."

Sawyer raised his gun to his chest to emphasize his point.

"You ain't doin no such thing."

"Where's Jack?" Kate asked finally. "Do you know where he is?" Sayid remained quiet and looked down. "Have you seen him?" She asked again. She was getting frustrated that none of her questions were being answered. "Sayid!"

Sayid glanced up at her and appeared to be struggling with something. Kate's heart sped up. Oh no! Had something happened to Jack? No, not possible. This is Jack we're talking about. But Sayid's expression troubled her, it looked too miserable for everything to be ok.

"He's in the van Kate." Kate let out a sigh of relief. Why hadn't he come out? Was he still upset with her for leaving and not believing in him?

"You ok?" Sawyer asked Sayid suddenly. Since when did Sawyer show compassion for Sayid? Kate wondered looking over at him. "You look like you were bleeding there." He pointed his gun at Sayid's shirt.

Kate hadn't noticed it before, but Sayid's shirt was stained with blood. Her heart stopped and she felt fear slowly creeping in as seemed as if the earth had stopped at that moment as her mind raced through every horrible situation that Jack could be in.

"It's not mine." Sayid said bluntly.

Kate was already running to the van as the words were out of his mouth. As she got to the van and she saw him laying there she felt like she had hit a wall and all of her breath was violently pushed out of her. Jack was propped up in the back of the van with blood seeping from a wound on his abdomen. He was sweating profusely and his skin looked pale. His eyes stared off into nothingness and appeared to be glazing over. They briefly focused as his brown eyes locked onto her green ones.

"Kate…" He breathed out.

"Oh God Jack." Her hands flew to her mouth and she felt tears slip over them as she stood there in shock.

Jack looked like he was about to cry as well as his eyes filled up with water and he tried to control them from spilling out from his eyes. She rushed to his side and kneeled next to him.

"Jack tell me what to do? Tell me what to do Jack, we can fix you. I can fix you. I did it before. Just please, please, tell me what to do." She pleaded with him through fresh tears that were rolling down her cheeks freely now. Her hands were wavering over his abdomen where blood appeared to have soaked through a pieced of cloth that had been placed on it.

He shook his head in reply and closed his eyes.

"Too…late…" Was all he managed to say.

Kate's heart constricted and her face crumpled as her crying intensified and sobs escaped her. How could he be giving up? That was so unlike Jack. Her tears were now dropping onto Jack's Dharma jumpsuit and mixing with the blood that had covered most of the front of it. She put her hands on his face and cupped them.

"Now you listen to me Jack. Don't you dare give up." He opened his eyes and looked at her and she saw his tears begin to fall as he could no longer hold them in.

"Juliet! JULIET!" Kate screamed. She turned back to look at Jack. "I should have never left you Jack..I could have done something…" Jack shook his head at that suggestion.

Kate turned as she heard footsteps approaching. Juliet appeared at the door and stood there in shock as well.

"Jack." She whispered and then she was at his side and pushing Kate away. Kate was briefly angry but then realized it didn't matter if Juliet could save his life. Kate held one of Jack's hands in hers and put the other on his head. She gently stroked his cheek and looked him in the eyes. He was looking back into hers as well and didn't even pay any attention to Juliet. It was as if she had never entered the van.

"The bullet…the blood….too much blood." Juliet was mumbling to herself.

"Juliet? Can you help him?" Kate asked her pleadingly, her voice now sounding horse as it was so choked with emotion as well as the fact that she was crying. "Juliet!" She tried again when she didn't answer.

She shook her head. "He's lost too much blood. There's….there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry Kate." She said softly. She hung her head in defeat and held her head in her hands. When she looked up again Kate saw that she too was crying. She exited the van and didn't look back.

Kate's eyes turned back to Jack. No. This wasn't happening. Jack could not be dying. She felt like she was having an out of body experience and all the emotions that she could possibly feel now began rising up inside of her. One of them that she was surprised at, was anger. She was mad at Jack. For him wanting to come back here. For him believing in this stupid bomb idea. And now he was shot, a bullet taking his life away, taking him away from her. She couldn't believe this was happening. She couldn't imagine him not being in her life.

"Kate.." She broke out of her reverie and realized that Jack was talking to her. His hand reached up to her face and it lingered there for a second. He was about to move it but she held it there. New tears started and they fell over her hand and Jack's as well.

"Kate….I'm sorry.."

"Jack. You don't have to…"

He shook his head and his face crumpled again like he was in pain. He closed his eyes and tried to breathe.

"Jack? Jack? Please, don't go. Open your eyes Jack. Please, _please_."

He realized he didn't have much time left and he knew he had to get this out. He gathered all the strength he had left and put them into these words, knowing that they were probably his last.

"Should've……married….you…I'm sorry." He paused and grimaced. When he opened his eyes tears sprung from them as he sobbed. "Love…you.." Then he closed his eyes, letting the pain take over him.

Kate couldn't stop the tears even if she wanted to. She held Jack's hand tighter as he closed his eyes after his confession of his love for her.

"No…no _no no no no_ _no_…..Jack?" She pleaded. "Jack. _Please_…come back. Don't leave me. Jack. Please." She put her forehead against his as her tears dropped onto his lifeless face.

"Jack, don't leave me. Don't leave me Jack. _Please_." She put her mouth to his ear and whispered this to him hoping he would hear her and open his eyes. She placed her head in the crook of his neck in defeat. "Open your eyes Jack." She pleaded with him.

She cupped his face and raised her head so she could look at his face. She gently shook his head in her hands as her eyes searched his face.

"Damn it Jack. Open them please. For me…come back to me." She pleaded desperately. She looked for any response but there was none. She felt helpless and numb. Her heart was literally broken into a million pieces. So this is what it feels like, she thought to herself. She had never experienced grief so strong, and that was when she realized……..

"I love you Jack." She spat out, hoping he would hear her somehow. "I love you. I always have. I was just scared…... God, I wish you had married me. You're so stupid Jack. Why are you so stupid?!!" She hit his chest with her hand, frustrated that she had no control. Frustrated and angry that they had come back here. She lost her son and now she had just lost the man that she loved.

She kissed his forehead and then his cheek and then his lips. She sobbed again as she let his head go and it lolled to one side. She put her head on his chest and lay there, hugging his upper torso. She didn't want to let him go. She had to stay with him. She couldn't leave him. She just couldn't. She sobbed into his chest and felt like nothing else mattered from here on out.

"Freckles, he's gone." She heard someone say softly behind her. But she stayed where she was. She shook her head in protest not wanting to believe it. She felt so cold, and she was shaking uncontrollably.

"Kate." She felt a hand on her shoulder. Sawyer put his hands over hers and began to pry them from around Jack's body.

"No." She protested softly at first. Sawyer kept trying however and Kate didn't want to let Jack go. Not yet. "NO! NO!"

She kicked and screamed as Sawyer pulled her off Jack and out of the van.

"It's ok Freckles. It's ok. I gotcha. Shhhhhhhhh….I gotcha." He put his arms around her as she struggled and eventually got her to calm down. She put her head against Sawyer's chest and wept hysterically.

"I can't believe he's gone." She cried over and over.

"Me neither Kate." Sawyer said as a tear slipped from his eye. He quickly swatted it away and hugged Kate tighter and rested his chin on her head. He felt like she was breaking apart and he was trying to hold her together. He didn't know if he was crying for Kate or Jack, but of one thing he was certain, he was going to get revenge on the son of a bitch that had shot Jack.


End file.
